Love's Twisting Maze
by Princess5
Summary: After a long day at work, Cater and Cleo hit the bar to relax.


# Title: Love's Twisting Maze

Note: This is assuming that Cleo and Peter's relationship was kept secret, and that no one at the hospital knew about it. This is only my third fan fiction so please r/r and let me know what I can do to improve my writing. 

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story, and sure as heck not making money off'em.

" Carter, a 25 year old male who crashed his snowmobile without a helmet, is on the way here. Get ready in trauma 3, ETA 2 minuets." Keri said as she hurried on her way to see her patients. Carted hurried off to trauma 2 to prepare for the incoming trauma. 

" Pulse 110, bp 140/90, we tubed him in the field," a young paramedic yelled as they entered the room. Benton came in and joined Carter, ordering him to rapid bolus her with 75 grams of manntiol. Suddenly the boy went into defibrillation, Carter swore as a nurse handed him the paddles. Despite all his efforts the boy wouldn't respond and the T.O.D was called. Carter tore off his gloves and gown in frustration and slowly walked down the hall to deliver the news to the young boy's family.

Mean while in trauma one Cleo was working on an 11-year-old female who was found unconscious in the water after a boating accident. When she arrived at the ER her bp was 70 palp and her pulse was 140. Cleo started an IV and tubed her with a6.5 endotracheal tube. She gave her lidocaine, and because her heart rate was only 32,she added atropine and epinephrine. " Shit, her peripheral vein had collapsed," Cleo muttered to no one in particular. She quickly realized that she needed an external jugular vein cauterization. Haleh helped her with it and it went off with out a hitch. As they were about to head up to the O.R. the girl went into fibrillation. 

" Charge to 200, clear," Cleo said she placed the paddles on the girl's chest but to no avail. "300, clear," she said, but the girl didn't react for the second time. " 360, clear," Cleo almost yelled in frustration as she again place the paddles on the girl's chest, but her efforts were futile, eventually they called the TOD at 19:26. Frustrated, Cleo ripped off her protective clothing and left the trauma room, running straight into Carter

" I'm sorry Carter, I didn't see you coming," Cleo apologized as she knelt down to pick up the charts that fell to the floor. 

" No problem Cleo, it's been along day," Carter replied with a heavy sigh.

" Yeah tell me about it, I just lost an 11-year-old girl." 

" I know what ya mean, I just lost 25-year-old guy. That one hit a little too close to home." As Cleo handed him the charts he suddenly realized how beautiful Cleo was. 

" When do you get off tonight?" Carter asked, unable to tear his eyes away from hers. 

" I'm off at eight, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to grab a drink with me, just blow off some steam?" Carter said nervously.

" Yeah sure, how about I meet you at the Blues Tavern, at say 8:30?" Cleo said, referring to a local jazz club.

" Sure, see ya then." Carter replied as they walked down the hall to deliver the grim news to the respective families. 

Later that night at the Blues Tavern:

" Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight Cleo?" Carter asked as he took another sip of his strawberry zinfandel. 

" About 10 times, but thank you!"

" Hey, how about we finish off the drinks at my place, I have discovered jazz really isn't my cup of tea," he said.

" Sure, but I thought you were still living with your grandmother."

" As much as I love gamma, I had to get a place of my own. I recently got a little apartment not far from here."

"In that case, lets go." They walked out of the tavern hand in hand laughing. They talked all the way to Carter's place, conversation was just so easy between them.

After about two more drinks Carter just couldn't resist the urge any longer. He swooped Cleo up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. There they remained until the early hours of the morning. 

" Cleo, you were magnificent," Carter said as he rolled over and faced Cleo.

" Yeah, you to," she said, a lot less enthusiastically then Carter.

Hey babe, what's wrong? Come on, relax" he coaxed.

" That's easy for you to say, your not the one that just cheated on Peter Benton." 

" WHAT?!"


End file.
